Drawmij's instant summons
| type5e = Ritual | refs5e = | level3e = | descriptors3e = | domains3e = Rune | school3e = Conjuration (Summoning) | type3e = | refs3e = | school2e = Conjuration (Summoning) Dimension Universal (province) | level2e = | type2e = | refs2e = | school1e = Conjuration (Summoning) | level1e = | type1e = | refs1e = }} Drawmij's instant summons was a conjuration spell that summoned a prepared item in an instant. To Zakharan mages, always reluctant to acknowledge ajami names and accomplishments, the spell was known simply as instant summons, and counted among the spells of the universal province. Effects With Drawmij's instant summons, a caster attuned a valuable gem to an object. The object could then be summoned to the caster's hand by speaking a word and crushing the gem. The size of the object that could be summoned varied slightly between versions of this spell. The earliest versions limited the size to a "sword's length" in any dimension and no more than a "shield's weight"; restrictions that were open to interpretation. Later versions codified this to a maximum length of 6 ft (1.8 m) and a maximum weight of 10 lb (4.5 kg). There was no time limit on this spell, so it was permanent until activated, but the link to the object could be broken by a successful dispel magic on the gem. In the process of preparing an item and a gem, a mark was placed on the item (one version of this spell required it to be placed there by an arcane mark spell) and the name of the item was magically written on the gem. Both of these inscriptions were invisible except to the caster, but could be viewed with read magic. Drawmij's instant summons could be negated by the object coming into the possession of another creature. What constituted "possession" was also open to interpretation, but in practice it was determined that possession meant being held, carried, or worn by another creature. In this case, instead of the object appearing in the caster's hand, the caster was shown the identity of the new owner and his, her, or its general whereabouts. The spell was not restricted by planar boundaries and could even summon objects across different crystal spheres, but did not work in the phlogiston. Additionally, for planes with layers such as the Nine Hells, older versions of this spell required a more experienced caster to fetch an object from layers beyond the first. Components This spell required verbal, somatic, and material components. The caster spoke the incantation and gave the object a name which was magically inscribed on the gem. To summon the object, the caster had to utter the final word of the spell and crush the gem. For the post-Second Sundering version, this was the name of the object, but earlier versions did not require this. The gem required for the later versions of this spell was a sapphire of no less than 1,000 gp in value. Earlier versions would work with any jewel valued at 5,000 gp or more. Appendix See Also * Refuge References Category:Conjuration spells Category:Dimension spells Category:Universal (province) Category:6th-level rituals (5e) Category:Drawmij's spells Category:Summoning spells